Only to Return
by Jay.Rawr
Summary: He met her and instantly loved her. She was the best at what she do. She had the light he needed since he was born. She knew what he was but didn't care because she loved him too. She was special. So what's the problem? He's an Akatsuki. One-shot.


** I made this story with my own original characters. But then I decided that it would also seem good with Naruto characters. You guys do not know how hard it was to change everything so it would fit with the Naruto characters. I'm not a big fan of this couple, I would much prefer this story to be about Nejisaku or the other Uchiha (Itachi3 :D ), but I saw that Sasuke fit into it better...And I know that Itachi and Sasuke hate each other but in my story they have to work in the same orinization. DEAL WITH IT. Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy...**  
**P.S- In this story, Sasuke never really met Sakura before. Except for in his younger years. And Sasuke is apart of the Akatsuki. Also, I don't know much about the show Naruto because I never know where to find a site to watch the episoded :( so if I did anything wrong, please tell me. Some, little, OOCness. NO FLAMES ASSHOLES!**

* * *

_** This story was mostly inspired by the song, "Cold" by Crossfade.**_

* * *

He let his eyes freely roam all over her naked body. From her bare chest to her long creamy legs. He defiantly liked what he saw. He had absolute beauty next to him.

She snuggled up closer to his warm body, nuzzling her nose to his neck.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered in her sleep, pulling him closer, if that was possible. Sasuke knew he shouldn't be here. It's bad enough that he screwed the girl. But it wasn't like he could have controlled his actions. She was beautiful and unlike other women, she didn't immidately throw herself at him. It was really the first time in his life he met a woman that wasn't like that and it was seriously refreshing. He very much liked her intelligence, charming personality, and especially her loyalty to her village. She seemed to love her village with every last piece of her. Sasuke had listened when she went on with stories about some of the things she done for her village. He heard and enjoyed every word. But he was visibly displeased with the fact that she doesn't have a bloodline limit. Even though it was a flaw that he saw in her, he was able to look past it. Besides, everyone has flaws. Would it be false if he said that he fell in love within three hours?

The only major wrong is her village itself. She's from Konoha and he's lives in Amegakure with the Akatsuki. Both of the villages hate each other. Sasuke couldn't help but feel as if he's betraying the Akatsuki. They both knew that their actions were completely wrong and the concesquences of their actions would be painful. But their minds were foggy with lust and the want for the other was too strong. Before they could stop, they already started.

Even if they could be together, it probably wouldn't work out. Sasuke never actually cared or had strong feelings for a girl. His mind was so occupied by his training and studies that he never actually stopped to think about a woman. He didn't know how to love her. But he knew that he was in fact, in love.

Sasuke looked out at the sky. The sun just started to rise. He looked down at the girl holding him. He didn't want to but he pushed her off gently.

She slowly opened her eyes in a semiconscious state.

"Sasuke-kun?" she seemed to question as she rubbed her eyes. Sasuke turned away, not wanting her to see him. He held the look of sadness, and he didn't want her to see that. He didn't want to but he knew he had to treat her harshly so she wouldn't want to see him again. His stomach twisted into knots. It was all for the sake of their villages. Also he didn't want to hurt her or put her in danger in the future.

"Sakura" Sasuke said lowly before getting up to receive his clothing.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked nonchalantly .as she watched Sasuke dress himself.

"Home" Sasuke answered bluntly as he pulled his black shirt over his head.

"Why can't you just stay?" Sakura asked. She appeared normal and calm, but on the inside she was tearing up.

"My business here is done" Sasuke had to force himself to say. Well that was a slap to the face for Sakura. She could literally hear her heart crack. So she was just another easy whore to him? He would just take her virginity then just leave without a care for her feelings?

"Heartless bastard" Sakura snarled as she grabbed the sheets to cover the little modesty she had.

"I wouldn't want you around anyway" she muttered under her breath. Sasuke could feel her glare on his back. He shake his head then left. That's when Sakura started to feel the tears.

Sasuke pulled back his dark hair as he let a sigh pass his lips. Why must she from Konoha? The Akatsuki were in need of another kunoichi and maybe with some convicing and just a smidge of manipulating, he would get her to agree. Pein would surely be pleased, including the rest of the Akatsuki. The only thing they would most likely frown at is the fact that their isn't anything big about her, but like himself, they would be able to look past it. She had surpassed Tsunade for a young (little) kunoichi and is a perfect medic.

The morning air did soothe Sasuke, but only a little bit before his mind traveled back to Sakura. He sighed loudly. He felt a pang at his heart at the anger evident on her face and the shine in her eyes, proving she was going to cry. She was the only girl he find himself suitable with. He had to admit that there was more women that managed to catch his attention, but none had managed to really meet up to his high standards. Most were either lacking the strength or intelligence. But Sakura had both. Even if she wasn't very strong or smart, she would still be able to draw him in. Sasuke has yet to know why.

Another sigh escaped his lips. He seriously needed some sake.

* * *

Sakura took in several breaths of air.

"Turns out you're a major jerk" she muttered to herself as she walked to go take a shower. She simply wanted to erase him from her memory, so the nice, hot shower awaiting her would surely do the trick. And clean the smell of sex stinking her body.

When Sakura entered the soothing hot water, she indeed felt relaxed and the thought of Sasuke slowly drifted away from her thoughts. After nine long minutes, she turned the faucet off and got out of the bathtub. She dressed herself in nothing but a large white shirt and boxers.

Unfortunately, as soon as she left the bathroom, the heat left her body and she instantly felt cold. Just as all the steam left the bathroom, Sasuke rushed back to her mind. Sakura groaned, slumping her shoulders lower.

"Seriously?" Sakura mumbled in irritation to herself. Why must Sasuke creep back into her mind? She knew that he was undeniably handsome and very well-mannered for an Akatsuki. During the time they spent together hours ago, he was quiet and barely spoke. At first he seemed to have no visible interest in her, but slowly she managed to break his hard shell. She couldn't help but to compare him to Neji, one of her closest friends. They both seemed very stoic and amazingly strong. The only difference between them being that Neji talks a little more than Sasuke.

Sakura sighed.

"I'm not suppose to be thinking of him!" Sakura scowled herself, but then a tinge of pink coloured her cheeks.

"And I need to stop talking to myself..." She mumbled, then muttered a few profanities, most aiming at Sasuke for ruining her thoughts. This must be some type of jutsu he is playing. Sakura do remember having a long crush on Neji, but even he hadn't manage to keep himself installed in her head by every passing second. She had known Neji for years yet she had met the boy just hours ago! It was simply ridiculous.

Sakura shake her head then dropped herself on her bed. She needed to sleep.

* * *

The sun shined brightly over Sakura's eyes. She desperately covered them from the harsh light.

"Damn sun" she grumbled, pulling the covers over her head. Fifteen minutes after attempting to resume sleeping, Sakura found it fruitless then decided to just get out of bed. Luckily she didn't have much for a dream so Sasuke didn't arrive in her dreams.

Sakura checked the time just to see that it was past twelve. Good thing today is the second day of her vacation. Why don't she get Neji and go get some ramen? Or maybe even dango! Sakura smiled at the thought then got dressed and ready to go see Neji. She remembered almost vaguely at what she forced Neji to do two hours before she met Sasuke. He would probably still be pissed at her and not want to go eat with her but Sakura didn't care. She would force him.

Sakura didn't live far from Neji, so within ten minutes she was knocking on his front door.

"Yo" Sakura said casually as she invited herself in the Hyuuga mansion. She knew his eyebrow was probably twitching in irritation and annoyance.

"So wanna go get some ramen? I missed out on breakfast so I am pretty hungry" Sakura said as she flung herself on the couch. She knew this irritated her friend further, but all she did was snicker.

"After you made me visit that horrid Tenten girl, I think I still need time to recover" Neji answered sourly. Sakura laughed loudly, knowing Neji's disliking for the girl.

"Shut up, you're coming anyway" Sakura said as she grabbed Neji's wrists. He groaned, but made no move to fight back.

* * *

Sasuke barely had the strength to even want to get out of bed. His body ache and he had a raging headache. Note to self: never use sake as a way of comfort. Kisame, Konan, and even Itachi came in came in to try and ease his pain. Eventually he knew someone would steal away a medic-nin so said nin could calm his headache and relieve his body. He decided to go get some ramen later when he felt better. His stomach wasn't exactly full since he abandon his breakfast and he didn't want to eat cold food.

Sure enough, a scared medic-nin entered his room. He knew she would take her task seriously, but even in his weak state, he could still catch the jump of delight in her eyes. With some simple healing jutsu's, a pill, and some water, she was finished with her job. Sasuke shuddered in pleasure as the effects of the healing started to come to him. The girl blushed brightly before quickly removing herself away from him. The other members warned her not to touch him except for healing purposes and don't try to get herself laid.

"Within fifteen minutes the most you will be fine" she mumbled quickly before rushing out the door. Sasuke always knew the effects he had on women.

A hot bowl of ramen sounded pleasing to Sasuke. He drew back a sigh, knowing that he would have to wait awhile before he could get any.

* * *

Sakura talked on and on as Neji silently ate his soup. It was too long before Sakura slowly began to realize that Neji wasn't even listening to her. She huffed then snatched the chopsticks out of his hands. He glared at her while she smirked at him. Now she has his attention.

"What happened with you and Ten-ten?" Sakura asked teasingly. Neji lifted an elegant dark eyebrow, probably in bemusement. He first snatched back his chopsticks.

Not too far from them was a figure concealed in the shadows. He listened to every word said by the couple. He did not like her closeness with the boy. Not one bit.

"Nothing. She spoke her feelings and I listened. I tried to be nice at least by telling her that life sucks. That's it" Sasuke could quickly detect that the boy was certainly lying. Something else happened but he decided he didn't have the care to venture further into the matter.

"Awe," he could see Sakura cross her arms.

"I really wanted something more to happen. I honestly think you and Tenten would make a cute couple" she admitted. Sasuke saw the boy choke on his noodles. Sasuke inwardly chuckled at the amusing sight. He saw the boy eye twitch, which made him laugh a bit more.

Sasuke couldn't help but come to Konoha. When he sneaked out of the Akatsuki base, his mind was screaming to sneak into Konoha just to see Sakura for a split second. He passed uneasily through the enemies lines and into the village. As he searched near a food stand, assuming that she was out for lunch, he heard a very familiar voice. It was a second before it appeared that it was Sakura's. Now, Sasuke isn't a crazed stalker but he couldn't control himself at the sight of an attractive and equally wealthy looking man next to her. He tried to weigh more reasons why he should listen in on their conversation. Although he still seemed like a stalker, it didn't stopped him from listening to their conversation anyway.

So that's how he's here, near the Ichiraku's. So far it was a friendly conversation of mostly Sakura talking and Neji deep in his thoughts before Sakura brought up some girl named Tenten.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Neji, then Allene heard her say, "oh lighten up Neji! The girl isn't that bad if you truly take the time to know her. I don't even know why you hate her so much." Sasuke easily caught the anger shining in Neji's eyes, although his face remained calm. Sasuke felt a tinge of curiosity himself.

"Anyway, on a different topic, I wonder when I'm gonna get another solo mission. I want to kick some ass by myself!" Sasuke felt slightly shocked at hearing Sakura using a vulgar word. She seems to be more than comfortable with the Hyuuga boy. Although Sasuke didn't directly knew Neji, he did knew of his family name. He is obviously a Hyuuga. Sasuke could never mistaken that.

Neji chuckled unexpectedly . "Oh Sakura, how long exactly?"

"Two weeks" Sakura answered simply.

"You are fine. You don't need to immidiately go on another mission"

Sakura childishly stuck her tongue out at Neji. Neji smirked then put a hot noodle on her tongue. Before Sasuke knew it, Neji swiftly went far away while Sakura screamed.

"Neji Hyuuga!" Sakura felt a vein pop on her forehead. She is making quite the scene. Sasuke then began thinking of when he first met her. She didn't seem anything much like this. She seemed kind and pretty much carefree. Was she putting on a facade? But he did talked with her for three hours, he couldn't possibly know everything about the girl.

Although Sasuke was curious what caused Sakura to scream, he held back from moving from his spot. He doubt she would want to see him. Sasuke sighed then got up to return to his village, the want to eat vanishing long ago.

As he walked to the forest, he saw Neji training. He didn't bother him, but Sasuke's ears did perk up at the of a forbidden jutsu being used. Just as Sasuke went to see if Neji really used a forbidden jutsu, the scrunching sound of leaves hit his ears. He turned and came to face Sakura. She gave him a twisted look as she took on step back while Sasuke felt a pang at his chest.

"What are you doing here? You are on Konoha's territory, I could easily get you executed" Sakura said harshly.

"Hn, trying to be intimidating isn't working out" Sasuke said with little emotion. Sakura grit her teeth in anger as she balled her hands into fists.

"Shut up," she spat. "How could you do that heartlessly? I met nicer missing-nins than you" she muttered the last part. Each word she threw at him felt like a slap. It was probably true. He wanted to scream the truth to her, but he had too much self control.

"Gomen...nasai..." Sasuke mumbled, barely above a whisper. It was not meant for Sakura to hear, but she did.

"W-what?" she questioned as she moved closer to Sasuke. He felt his cheeks heat up. She heard him?! Dammit.

Sasuke didn't know much he could continue being hostile towards her.

"Nothing..." Sasuke muttered, then began walking. Sakura felt anger again.

"What's wrong with you?! Is this some game?! Just tell me!" even though Sakura's face expressed anger, her eyes was pleading with desperation. He hated having to look at her at the moment so he was content with staring at the grassy ground.

"I'm sorry but I could already see this whole thing with us ending badly. With your village and the Akatsuki being enemies-"

"Don't you think I know that?! But did you really thought I cared? I liked you regardless and that's all that mattered to me. And I thought the same for you..." Sakura stopped talking before her voice could falter.

"Pein would not approve unless you were another Akatsuki or an Amegakure shinobi. If he knew, I don't know what he would do. And you know what they say, everything in darkness always come to light" Sasuke continued. Sakura made no comment to that one. It was completely true.

Sasuke felt a lump reaching his throat at what he was going to say next. He breathed in, then began.

"And I want to be above my older brother. I was very content with my studying and training until I met you" Sasuke could immidiately see Sakura's face fall.

"Not that I regret meeting you, but it is tearing me from my goal. Which I can't let continue" Sasuke quickly added. Sakura shake her head.

"Itachi Uchiha is your brother, correct?" she asked.

"Hai" he answered slowly, wondering where she was getting at.

"Itachi is almost unbeatable compared to someone of your status. Truthfully, you would never win. Why honestly waste your life trying to be more superior than another? It's pointless. You are already one of the best of the Akatsuki. Millions of shinobi's can't get to your level" Sakura said softly, holding in her anger for just a little bit. Sasuke knew her words were true, but it didn't stop his want to beat his brother. Itachi just seem perfect at what he do. It was irritating and unbearable. His brother didn't seem to be cocky about anything though. Everyone, even though people would hate to admit it, he was a born prodigy. Itachi would never even crack a smile at the complinments he would sometimes get. But being his brother, Sasuke knew Itachi wouldn't talk unless it was necessary.

Sasuke stayed silent. He didn't knew how to respond.

"I know I might not be higher than Itachi. But that disturbing fact won't stop me from trying to win a losing battle" he looked at Sakura fiercely. He did not like the truth, especially on the subject on his brother. It made him think he won't amount to anything. Sasuke absolutely hated that feeling.

"Stop ruining your life with this Itachi crap!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke growled, all feelings he had for the woman before slowly began disappearing in his anger. His true intentions was to eventually apologize to Sakura, then leave without any intentions of returning to Konoha unless for mission purposes. Now he laughed at the thought.

"It is my goal" he whispered through gritted teeth. Sakura chuckled sourly. It was dry and almost humorless.

"A worthless one" Sakura said back, glaring at him. In one swift move, Sakura found herself roughly pressed against a tree with a hand tightening on her throat.

"Shut up! You know nothing of what I already went through just to get where I am now. Second best isn't enough" Sasuke said fiercely, voice dripping with malice. Sakura face slowly started to pale and turn a colourful shade. Sasuke realized her condition and instantly let go.

Sakura dropped to the ground in a coughing fit. She looked up at Sasuke. She didn't show any signs of anger or hate. Yet.

"Yeah, I don't know..." then slowly the anger became clear in her face. "But I do know how to keep self control dammit!"

Sasuke flinched, but remained still and calm.

"I hate you" Sakura forced herself to say.

It's safe to say that Sasuke no longer had a heart. Sakura just smashed it.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it. He then bent down to the ground with Sakura until they were eye level. He took in a handful of air. He will not let his Uchiha pride get to him now.

"Seriously this time. I'm sorry. I had no true intentions of harming you and something got the best of me. Hell, I feel like choking myself for what I did. I understand if you want me to leave-"

"No," Sakura interrupted. Sasuke stared at her in confusion. He caused her pain, made her cry, and treated her harshly. Why wouldn't she want him to leave?

Sakura was just too nice for her own good. She could never stay angry at him and hearing him apologize was enough for her. And besides, it must've been hard on his part because of his large ego and pride.

"I don't want that. I am still angry at the lack of self control but that's a flaw of yours that could be look beyond" she smirked, remembering his dislike for her not having a bloodline limit.

Sasuke smiled. Uchiha's don't often smile, except the females. But it was a captivating sight that Sakura had the pleasure of seeing. Oh yeah, this one is for the history books.

With sudden boldness and need, Sakura pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. But a loud, almost deafening scream came in their ears. Sakura almost jumped as Sasuke looked back. At a distance he saw Neji panting and a brunette girl on the ground. To the untrained eye, it would have seemed that Neji simply killed the girl. But Sasuke wasn't a regular shinobi. His eyes widen for a short moment. Neji used a forbidden jutsu on the girl? Could he possibly hate her that bad? Sasuke shook his head before looking back at Sakura who stared at him curiously.

"Saw something?" she asked frantically. The scream sounded too familiar.

"It's your friend Neji and some girl. I didn't want to see further. Not my business" Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura could sense he was hiding more but decided to drop the subject for now.

"Okay" she whispered then got up with Sasuke.

She nodded to him. With the nod he received from Sakura, he nodded back. It was on mutual agreement that the two would meet again. They didn't know when or where, but they didn't need to. Sakura left in one direction and Sasuke went to another.

* * *

The next morning was rather pleasant. Sakura didn't groan groggily from the sun like she usually did most mornings, but instead she greeted it with newfound happiness. Her feelings for Sasuke had quickly returned, but they really didn't left in the first place.

Sasuke felt almost the same for his morning. He woke up and even made the whole base a nice breakfast. He wasn't an expert like his morning, but he knew how to not burn food.

"Itachi! Your bro is acting weird" Kisame shouted as he eyed Sasuke in the kitchen. Sasori soon followed in. He too stared at Sasuke for a fraction of a second. Although he didn't express it, he was clearly surprised at his teammate unusually happy attitude.

Within five minutes, all of the Akatsuki entered the kitchen, except for Pein.

Itachi stared at his little brother then inwardly chuckled. Before he could stop himself, he already said the comment.

"Looks like our little Sasuke finally got laid. Perhaps from a boy?"

Konan couldn't help but burst in a fit of laughter, then Kisame, Deidara and Hiden followed. Sasori smirked with Kakuzu, Tobi started jumping and questioned what 'getting laid' means, and Itachi chuckled lowly. Only Zetsu held in his laugh. Sasuke felt his eye twitch but he dismissed the offensive comment, even though it was kinda true. But it happened two days ago! But that's is not the reason for his happiness! Sasuke decided he will not let his brother ruin his happy mood.

"I must be in an alternative universe or something!" Deidare managed to saw inbetween small fits of laughter. Konan nodded in agreement as a small giggle left her own lips one last time. Then her expression slowly turned to a mildly serious one.

"Sasuke Uchiha, is what Itachi saying true in any way whatsoever?" Sasuke completely blushed in embarrassment at Konan's question.

"W-what?! Of course not!" Sasuke answered truthfully. Luckily he didn't drop the fish and steaming hot vegetables with noodles. He wanted to scowl these people badly.

"Maybe it's a girl" Sasori said with hidden amusement as he took out a boring book, probably about some great ninja artist.

Sasuke mumbled something inaudible. Konan perked up, holding in a squeal. Sasuke isn't gay? Sasuke isn't gay! Certainly he would have shot Sasori a sour look or quickly gave hima blunt no if it weren't true. But he didn't!

"Who is it?" Kisame was the first to ask. Konan stared at him in curiosity. He hates it when people try to burst the truth out of him. Because then it will only get him angry and actually say the truth, and in this situation, that would definately be a bad thing. Sasuke sighed, then showed an irritated face as he poked at his food. Everyone was seated around him. Everyone was actually waiting for his answer. Hiden and Tobi managed to stay silent long enough so they could hear Sasuke, Kakuzu was counting money but he was all ears, Konan was at the edge of her seat, Zetsu stared at him weirdly, Deidara was biting his lower lip with slightly wide eyes, Sasori was reading his book but he was all ears, Kisame leaned in slightly so he would make sure he heard Sasuke correctly, and even Itachi remained still and silent, giving his brother his undivided attention.

"She's no one..." Sasuke muttered as another blush crept onto his face again.

"Oh c'mon! Say. It. Now Sasuke-kun" Konan said his name too sweetly for his comfort. Sasuke felt so small. He cursed himself for being in a positive mood.

"I can't exactly tell you..." Sasuke muttered again. "I guess I could tell things about her. She has jade green eyes-" Sasuke paused for a moment. If he told them her hair colour, they would surely know. Who else had pink hair?

"unusual hair, and white skin" Sasuke said carefully. "She is so much more stronger compared to most kunoichi's. She is not from a highly known family or have a bloodline limit. She is one of the best medics. She excel in chakra control and doing and resisting genjutsu's" Sasuke continued on in a daze.

Itachi stared at his brother, almost stunned. He knew exactly who he was talking about. He wasn't the very best for nothing. He remembered exactly encountering a girl with pretty green eyes, weird pink hair, and pale skin. He had to fight her once, and was shocked at her abilities. And everything Sasuke was going on about fit her exactly. Itachi had to admit, she was quite pleasing sight to the male eye.

Itachi shake his head slightly. Sasori instantly noticed this. Deciding to make things a little more interesting, Sasori spoke up.

"Why are you shaking your head Itachi-san?" Sasori questioned. Everyone attention left Sasuke and onto Itachi.

"Do you perhaps know something we don't?" Sasori continued. Itachi cursed the puppet master beside him. But being Itachi, he is very blunt so the truth would be out of him without a struggle. Or so they thought.

"I know who he's talking about" Itachi answered simply, eyeing his brother reaction. Sasuke was frozen stiff.

"Please someone fucking say it!" Hidan finally shouted, waving his hands in frustration.

Itachi hesitated at first. Uchiha's never hesitate, especially Itachi.

"I do not want to spread Sasuke's business. It is his girl. It should be him saying it" Itachi said calmly then put some noodles in his mouth.

"What's her fucking name already?!" Konan snapped, slamming one hand on the table.

Sasuke swallowed hard. Eventually they would find out. He thanked Itachi though for not saying it, but it wouldn't have mattered if he did because Sasuke would be forced to say it anyway. Right here. Right now. Might as well endure the pain from these guys than from Pein, right?

"Okay, okay!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone around the table quiet down and stared at him. Itachi stared in amusement as hus brother swallowed a large lump in his throat. Sasuke took in an handful of air, then let it out in an annoyed way.

"She's Sakura Haruno from that Konoha village" there was silence in the air. Okay, things are going good so far, Sasuke thought.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"That pink headed bitch? Oh she's hot!"

"You think everyone's hot Hidan" Kakuzu pointed out.

"I seen her once, she packs a punch" Kisame rubbed his arm as if the feeling was still there.

"Tobi doesn't know Sakura"

"That annoying pink brat that was with that Kyuubi boy?! Bad choice un" Deidare made a funny face afterwards.

"Uninteresting" Zetsu shake his head then left.

Sasori grumbled, saying something along the lines of, "how could you be into an enemy wannabe kunoichi..."

"Hm, a forbidden love, cute" Konan cooed, resting her head on her palm.

Only Itachi chuckled inside.

Well they took it better than I thought, Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we will not let this slip anywhere near Pein. Right?" Konan looked around at the men around her, glaring deathly at them. When there was no protest, she turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"Keep her" Hidan smirked, winking at Sasuke. Only thing Hidan would possibly want her for is as a sex slave.

"Yay! Tobi will be get to see Sasuke-san and Pink-chan 'getting laid'!" Tobi said cheerfully. Chuckles and laughter were heard around the room. Kisame had to grip onto Itachi and Sasori had to bite his lip to hold in his laughter.

And Sasuke? He fell out of his chair disgracefully as his face resembled Hinata's. Then something hit him.

He lost his virginity to a sixteen year old?!

* * *

Sakura sat quietly at the small table with Neji and her mother. After returning from Sasuke just to see an injuried Neji, she had to scowl him first before bringing him to her home so she could heal him good. Her mother insisted he stay over for dinner. Her mother could be very persistant, so Neji chose not to refuse.

So here they are now, eating silently. Hinamo soon had enough with the silence, so she decided to just make conversation herself.

"Have you two heard what happened to Kumogakure?" the mother asked. Both Sakura and Neji nodded.

"I have been going on non-stop missions because of that meaningless ambush they did. But certainly Kumo must have either provoked the ambush or something. I went to Kumo a few days ago. Their village is almost ruined. They were outnumbered" Hinamo shake her head as she stared at the ground. She hated knowing the shinobi world was just like this. Hinamo was used to these kind of things, but she still found it sad. It was like asking the same question to yourself. How could a world be so cruel?

"There is still no information as to exactly who did the ambush. But eventually we'll find out" Hinamo said sadly. There was an awkward silence settled between the three. Neji didn't knew all that much about Kumogakure, only about the attack. He frowned as he thought about how many lives were lost. But that's the life of a shinobi.

Sakura didn't want to think about anything like the conversation a second ago. Life is fucking life. Sakura far from liked anything that was evil. She just wanted to take those enemies who attacked Kumo and rip their throats.

Suddenly, Sakura sensed another chakra signature, but instantly relaxed at realizing that it was Sasuke's. Neji sensed the chakra signature too. Uh-oh.

"Please excuse me" Sakura excused herself. Before anyone could respond, Sakura left quickly to go see Sasuke.

"Gomen nasai Haruno-san, but I have to excuse myself too" Neji then left to follow Sakura. He knew it wasn't his business, but he knew she go to where she sensed the chakra. She could get hurt.

Sakura walked through the sliding door quietly and was quickly greeted by a shadowy figure. Neji moved a bit closer so he could clearly hear what was being said. He would only activate his Byakugan if necessary.

"I missed you"

"I could say the same" Sakura smiled, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Neji didn't reconize the voice. Maybe it's not a ninja from Konoha.

"I told the rest of the Akatsuki about you. Except Pein" Sasuke said. Sakura frowned a little but was curious as to what they said or how they reacted.

"Most didn't mind all that much. Thank Kami" Sasuke muttered the last part as he thought of the alternative ending that could have happened when he told them. Sakura would have laughed, but settled on giggling.

"But I have shown no interest in another woman. So probably they thought this would be an once in a lifetime chance" Sasuke smirked as Sakura blushed.

"An Akatsuki?" Neji whispered to himself. Neji was far from stupid. He knew that the boy and Sakura was above a friendly level.

"I must say, this morning was disturbing because of you" Sasuke almost shivered as a short flashback of what happened earlier played in his head.

"Awe, now you made me feel all bad that I didn't told me mom or Tsunade" Sakura said before banging her head softly on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke lightly chuckled. This girl was just so cute.

"Don't worry, don't force yourself to tell anyone because I did" Sakura smiled as she hugged Sasuke tighter. Even though he might be in the most powerful and evil organization in the world, Sasuke just knew how to be kind.

Sasuke hugged back just as tighter, resting his chin on top of her head. His eyes looked up at the sky. He felt too relaxed to even want to move.

"I should get going before my mother starts getting worried" Sakura said sadly after a minute of her just holding onto him. Sakura planted a soft kiss on his lips. Sasuke didn't thought it was enough, so he deepened it. Sakura smiled just when Sasuke pulled away.

"See ya later"

"Hn"

Sakura giggled before going back inside.

For once in his life, Neji didn't know what to say or what to do. Slowly though, a smirk formed on his lips. This is an interesting piece of information, he thought. Perhaps he could tease her with it.

"Sorry for the wait" Sakura smiled brightly as she claimed her seat. Five seconds before Sakura returned, Neji was already in his seat.

"Well because of this long wait, I lost my appetite. Your dishes are empty enough, I will go wash them" then Harimo picked up the dishes and headed towards the kitchen.

Neji smirked at Sakura, making her lift a pink eyebrow up in confusion.

"What's with the smirk?" Sakura asked.

"I knew you were with an Akatsuki. And I heard every word" Neji replied bluntly, putting his head down on his palm.

Sakura paled. She cursed herself for not being careful.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Neji assured her, making her sigh with relief.

"But I might blackmail" Neji added, making Sakura glare at him.

"Bastard!"

"I take pride in it"

Sakura crossed her arms then huffed. That little Hyuuga demon!

Neji almost chuckled at his friend. He would never stoop low and really blackmail her. He is a Hyuuga. Doing something of that sort is a disgrace. But it was always fun to tease the kunoichi.


End file.
